Knights of Honour
by Emotional Intelligence
Summary: When a girl appears on the battle field and heals Arthur's friends, he wonders about her true identity and supernatural powers. She tells him his destiny. He takes her words as prophecy and tries to convince his men , that they are truly knights of honour
1. Chapter 1

The battle was over

The battle was over. Arthur observed his fallen comrades, hundreds of them but now it didn't matter. It wasn't them that struck Arthur so deeply, it was one of them more then the rest. One comrade, one friend; Lancelot. He heard the desperate wailing of Guinevere as she clutched on to Lancelot as if afraid that by letting go she was ending his life. Arthur approached carefully, it was more like only half of him wanted to go and lay his hands on his dying friends' chest as a final good bye. The other half screamed at him to run, turn and flee for he had failed him, he had failed his one true friend.

The body was still, still like the rest of the battle field. Only a few strugglers here and there were either helping the wounded or desperately clinging on to life. Arthur fell to his knees in front of Lancelot and screamed to the heavens. He couldn't let this be, he swore to be the first to go. He felt betrayed by God and his faith was withering. Maybe Lancelot was right, maybe there was no god and nothing to believe in. Faith was but an illusion of help, nothing more then a lie that people were made to believe in order to continue living. It made sense, people wouldn't try to live if they new there was nothing waiting for them on the other side.

"Why him, why not me? I said take me first but spare their lives. Why Lord, why him?"

"Because he fought for you," said a gentle voice behind him. Arthur didn't turn, at first expecting it to be Guinevere but noticing two shaking hands by his side he realized that she too had heard this voice. Arthur turned sharply ready for an attack and saw the most beautiful woman in the world, or at least he thought she was a woman. Her skin glowed with holy light and her face was so sharp yet delicate it looked so different to anything he had ever seen on a woman. She had shoulder length black hair as dark as coal; cascading in waves. Her eyes were the colour of ice; the lightest shade of blue and her lips were the colour of a rose' petal. She wore tight black pants and a black leather top that clung tightly revealing her lower abdomen. A black cloak hung loosely on her shoulders. It was only after making these observations that Arthur noticed that the woman was heavily armed. A cross bow was swinging gently off her left shoulder and a thin blade hung from her hip. Arthur's eyes rested on the sword, something about it mesmerised him.

"Do not fear me Arthur if I had wanted to kill you I would have shot you before you came to rest by your friend,"

Surprised to hear his name Arthur looked up.

"How do you know my name?"

"I know everyone's name on this battle field, Arthur."

Arthur was confused. He looked at Guinevere for help, but she looked as stunned as he. Still looking at Guinevere for hope of an answer, Arthur failed to notice that the girl had approached Lancelot's side and was now kneeling directly in front of him. He watched as she ran her pale hand gently down the side of his face. Then to his surprise she placed a gentle kiss to Lancelot's lips, supporting his face with her hand. She rested it there for a moment and then looked up sharply meeting Arthur's gaze with such intensity that he was startled.

"It is not his time to go Arthur, he and the rest of your knights are balancing the world. If he was to perish, that balance would be broken and the world would fall at the hand of evil. I will give him life so that the balance may be restored and kept."

Then Guinevere screamed as the lifeless body began to twitch, Lancelot's eyes flew open as he opened his mouth and gasped for air. He seemed to be suffocating for a moment, then stabilising his breathing he looked up and saw the most beautiful girl in the world leaning over him, looking directly at him.

'I must be in heaven.' Was his last thought as sleep overtook him and he fell in a dead faint.


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur watched in amazement as Lancelot opend his eyes for a moment before falling faint

Arthur watched in amazement as Lancelot opened his eyes for a moment before falling in a faint. He looked up to see the girl getting up and quickly walking away. For a moment all he could do was watch in amazement as she walked, then realization struck him. This girl, whoever she was, had just brought back his best friend from the dead in front of his eyes. He jumped up and ran after her, leaving a shocked Guinevere behind.

"Wait, hold up. What's your name?"

Arthur watched as her pace slowed allowing him to catch up to her but she didn't stop to answer.

"I have too many faces to have a name." Was her only reply

Arthur wondered what that could mean, was it code talk or was she creative with words. He hated when people did that, why couldn't she give him a straight answer? He knew the girl had a name, everybody did. This wasn't making any sense. Then he understood. She didn't trust him.

"It's ok to tell me you know. I just wanted to thank you for saving my friends life."

At this she did stop. Turning to face him she gave him a warm look.

"I know you cherish the life of your friends over your own Arthur, for this I have always admired you. But I didn't save his life for you or for him even. I saved it for the good of man kind. I being one of the last of my race to care for it."

She turned and continued her walk towards another fallen comrade of his. Guilt over took him. With his thought only on Lancelot he had forgot to mourn the passing of another of his great friends. Tristan lay on the field face down in the dirt. His body surrounded by a pool of his own blood. He looked finally defeated. Arthur watched as the girl fell on her knees in front of him and rolled his body over so that his now glassy misty blue eyes were looking upwards. Arthur looked at the sky and was surprised to see the bird. Tristan's eagle that had made such a close bond with him had not yet left his master's side. He was patiently waiting for his return.

The girl had her lips pressed to Tristan's the next time Arthur looked. She was kissing him with such gentleness and care, that be it any other scene one would think that they were lovers. When she pulled back, her lips where stained with his blood. Arthur knelt next to his friend and watched as his eyes opened. He looked at the girl the same way that Lancelot did before, he too collapsing on the ground.

"You must bring a wagon this way Arthur and load these men on it. They must travel in comfort and warmth for they will be sensitive to cold as their blood has not yet warmed. I will travel with you, we have a lot to discuss. I must tell you everything."


	3. Chapter 3

The desend from the hills was slow and tiresom

The descent from the hills was slow and tiresome. Those lucky enough to find a place on a wagon were softly talking to one another. Mothers tended to their children. Raucous, strained breathing of the wounded could be heard from the covered wagons. It was a scene of despair; one Arthur spent a long time observing as he rode on his stallion through the mass of broken people. He watched as a young woman tended to a dying man. It was clear to Arthur that the man wasn't going to make it. It must have struck the woman too, as she dropped the wet rag she was holding against the men's head and began to weep loudly, screaming out the man's name and praying he wouldn't leave her.

'Ah yes, praying, something I engaged in myself just a few hours ago and help did come. Only it was not from god, but from this girl. She speaks little of herself, but all she says is all I need to know. She has come to save my knights for we are destined to defend the world. It makes no sense for none were ever really keen of defending the Romans, all they did they did for the promise of returning home someday. Build a house, have a family and raise their children. That is what they lived for. I don't see how they will ever agree to remain noble knights for all their lives, never having the chance to settle down. It would be hard for them to come to terms with this new life they have been given.'

Arthur was so deep in his thoughts he failed to hear the approaching hoof beats. When next he looked there rode the girl beside him, looking at him with a face that held no expression. She truly was beautiful, Arthur thought as he watched her. He knew to stare was rude but the girl didn't look like she was paying him much heed, her concentration was solely on the road ahead. When she suddenly spoke her words surprised him enough that he flinched in his saddle.

"There are no further dangers on this road. When you reach Greenwich camp it should be dawn. The beginning of a new day and a new life. I will be leaving with the sunset." Here she paused, then spoke again." Arthur, I trust you to guide your men wisely. I am only staying long enough to speak to all of them before I leave. You must show them that their future holds adventure but great responsibility. They must understand that."

Here she gave him a piercing look as if to scan his mind for evil thoughts that may lurk behind his eyes. She turned away and this Arthur took as an invitation to speak.

"I must marry Guinevere; it is the only way to seal the bond between my people and hers." He indicated to a Woad in front of them.

"Then marry her and leave her to wait for you. And after every quest return to her."

"I am afraid she wouldn't like that." Arthur said shaking his head and looking down on his hands.

"This is not about you Arthur; it is about your people. They will suffer greatly if you refuse your position as king of knights."

Arthur had nothing to say to that, he knew that the girl was right. He couldn't let his people suffer for his own selfishness. He wanted a family, but so did the rest of his men, but his first responsibility was to the people. As it is for every king. Not wanting to continue his conversation with the girl Arthur kicked his horse to ride forth. He had to speak to Guinevere.


	4. Chapter 4

The screams from the first carriage could be heard all the way down the track

The screams from the first carriage could be heard all the way down the track. Men and women turned their heads at the sudden disturbance. It was clear from their faces that they wanted to be as far away as possible from the heated argument that was taking place in the carriage. All who heard it shifted uncomfortably as if the shouting and screaming was directed at them, all but one.

As the she rode past the carriage to take the lead of the party, the girl didn't even flinch when she rode by it. The only thing that changed in her usually expressionless face was the small smile that fought its way onto her lips.

'Good' she thought 'he told her.'

What is the point of a marriage if you can't stay with me" shouted Guinevere. "You promised that after the war was over you would never leave me."

"I didn't know Guinea, you know I didn't. Circumstance changed, now I have a responsibility to the people. It is for me to protect them. You have to understand that my flower, my beautiful G..."

"Don't you flower me Arthur, you have no right going back on your word. I gave you everything I could. Even my body, something no girl should ever do before her wedding."

"I know, I love you Guinea but I must do this love, you have to try and see this my way."

"Your way! This is not your way it is her way. She's the one who put you up to this, I know Arthur. That girl is evil she's trying to pull us apart. Who is she anyway marching on to the battlefield and taking you away from me in a glimpse of an eye? "

"Do not speak of her with disrespect Guinevere." Here Arthur's voice changed. He no longer sounded desperate or pleading, now his voice was filled with a note of defence. He wouldn't let any one belittle this girl.

"Oh, so now you're defending her are you? I've had enough, if you don't cut this nonsense right now I will tell Merlin and my people will defend my honour. The honour you have taken from me." Her voice too had changed; it was now more quite, more controlled and filled with hate.

Arthur didn't have anything to say to that, he wanted to explain that he still wanted to marry her, but something stopped him. It was Guinea's eyes; they had changed, once so filled with love and humour, now there was nothing but pure malevolence. He was not sure he wanted to marry her after all, for underneath that sweet face and gentle body lay a poorly given heart.

Arthur spared her one final look before leaving the cabin and his love behind.


	5. Chapter 5

As the sun rose on that 4th day of their travels , the camp of Greenwhich rose with it

As the sun rose on that fourth day of their travels, the camp of Greenwich rose with it. Its mighty walls reaching up in to the clouds. The glow of the sun left the people mesmerised as they watched the city come into view.

Arthur rode on past the people to take the lead. As he rode past he heard the unmistakable laughter of children as they imagined what kind of mischief they can play out in their new home. The women sobbed with tears of joy, while the silly faced grinning men comforted them and gave them joyful kisses.

This was the way Arthur wanted to see his people. Everyday as full of joy as now. He rode up to the girl and saw her watching a mother embrace her son and whisper comforting words into his ear. The boys face lit up and he kissed his mother gently before pulling back to run along side the other children.

Arthur watched as a smile fought its way on to the girl's lips. It managed to hold on for a second before suddenly disappearing as if it were never there. Only Arthur knew it had been. They rode together in silence and nothing was said between them, but nothing needed to be said; Arthur new they were finally home.

"Place my men in the houses to the right of the hall. I will be with you shortly."

It was a difficult first day, the sun had been up an hour and he already was tired out of his mind. The people came to him for all kinds of advice on all different types of matter. The women asked were they could get water, the men asked where they should take shelter and how they were to go hunting and the children were just running around him asking him to tell them about the war and how he battled the Saxons down. In all they were more like a horde of bees buzzing around him with question until he told them to help their parents unpack their things.

"Having trouble I see, exhaustion is part of being a leader. You are doing fine."

It was the girl. She held a big sack of something or other on her shoulder. On her slim frame the bag looked unnaturally large, and Arthur wondered how she could stand carrying such a weight.

"Need any help with that?" He indicated at the sack

"No I'm fine, just helping the Bores bring in the winter grain."

"Ah I see, you have taken a liking to the Bore family. I saw you smile at his wife and son before. It must be the first time I've seen you smile. You should do it more often"

The girl shifted uncomfortably.

"I best be going now that you mention it, my shoulder is getting sore from this weight."

She walked off towards the Bores new house. Not looking back once, but Arthur could have sworn on his sword, she was blushing.


	6. Chapter 6

No one could have for told the storm that hit the camp that night

No one could have foretold the storm that hit the camp that night. The wind alone was strong enough to lift an ox of the ground. The rain was pouring down in buckets and the thunder that struck, oh so often was loud enough to shake the earth. The people were just fast enough to secure their animals and hide in their new homes, before the sheets of freezing water started to fall from the sky.

Tristan awoke to the sound of thunder cracking. He jumped out of bed and ran to the window to see the rain pouring. The sight mesmerised him so he didn't notice at first that he was completely naked and that all who were to come in to the hut now would be met with the perfect sight of his rea. This was unfortunate as the person intending to visit Tristan was Arthur. As soon as he opened the door he shut it quickly again.

"Tristan could you please put something on and then I can come in. The rain is soaking me through."

Arthur's voice surprised Tristan, he wasn't aware that someone else was in the hut with him. He quickly grabbed the blankets on the bed and wrapped then around his waist.

"Come in Arthur." He shouted to the soaked man outside

Arthur couldn't be happier to comply. He stumbled in, now soaked to the bone, his black hair plastered against his face. He watched his old friend sitting on the bed, his frame shaking.

"Where are we Arthur?"

"Camp Greenwich."

"The war, did we win the war?"

"Yes my friend, we did. And you fought bravely against the leader until the end."

He watched as Tristan's frame relaxed a little, his shaking subsiding. He looked at Arthur again, still not able to believe that he had lived through this. He was sure that Cerdic had killed him. He could remember the pain and the humiliation of being played with by the rotten Saxon. Being forced to kneel before him in defeat and then the pain, followed by nothing. Nothing until that girl. Her face so pure and beautiful, Tristan didn't know how, but from that first glance, he new he was smitten.

"The girl, the one I saw on the battlefield. Who is she?"

"A mysterious stranger that saved your life. I'm not sure of her name, she never gives it. Claims she has too many faces to have a name. I don't know much about her but she saved your life and Lancelot's. You were both dying, then she appeared and made you well."

Tristan didn't understand what Arthur meant by saved his life. He couldn't imagine what the girl could have done to stop the massive bleeding. He was sure not even the best medics in the world could have saved him.

"I want you to get dressed Tristan, we have a meeting to hold, all the knights."

"Will the girl be their?" He asked. Half hoping, half dreading the answer would be affirmative.

"Yes, she is holding this meeting." With that said Arthur stepped out, only to turn and give Tristan a cheeky grin.

"So I suggest you change into your new clothes." Indicating at a pile of neatly folded clothing.

When Tristan turned, Arthur was already gone.


	7. Chapter 7

Lancelot woke up to smitting head eche

Lancelot woke up to a smiting head ache. He felt his temples and swore as another sharp stroke of pain coursed through his already abused head. He felt his eyes water, this was worse than hell. He managed to focus his eyes on the nearest window and saw water running down the pane.

'It must be raining.' He thought, his mind slow from the pain.

A sharp knock on the door did nothing to improve his mood as his sensitive ears protested to the noise and his mind exploded in another sharp burst of pain.

"Come in" he managed to growl

"Lancelot, how are you feeling?" Came the all too familiar voice.

"Like hell Arthur."

Arthur gave him a sympathetic look, he knew that feeling.

"Don't worry, it will pass soon, hopefully with the storm. The rest of you doesn't look too bad." He said making an observation of his friends' body, not a scratch from the battle remained.

"Yeah well that is a bloody miracle; I was pierced with an arrow through the chest. I shouldn't be feeling anything at all."

"It's the girl , she healed you."

Lancelot looked up at Arthur sharply not comprehending what he said at first, then another good minute passed before he asked the obvious question.

"How?"

Arthur gave his best friend a toothy grin before speaking.

"Oh you're going to love this Lance. She healed you with a…kiss."

Lancelot looked at his friend as though he just went mad. A kiss, the girl healed him with a kiss. That was impossible, the stuff of fairy tales. The stuff that parents tell their children to guide them to sleep. His friend couldn't be for real, could he?

Seeing the doubt on Lancelot's face Arthur quickly spoke up.

"She did Lance, I promise, I know it sounds incredible but she did it right before my very eyes, and you know I wouldn't lie to you."

Lancelot gave his friend one final piercing look before shrugging and looking away.

"I wasn't doubting you Arthur but you have to agree, this is too much for a man with a killer head ache."

Arthur smiled and went to sit by his friend. They sat together in silence Arthur's arm around Lancelot's shoulder. The rain started to pass; all that remained was the minor drizzle that only lightly beat against the window. Finally Arthur new that he must go. The meeting was to begin soon and Lancelot wasn't even informed yet. Getting up softly off the bed he turned towards the other man.

"You must dress Lancelot; we have a meeting with all the knights at the round table. The girl, the one who saved your life, will be there. She's holding the meeting. I suggest you hurry and get ready.

Lance looked around and quickly spotted a problem.

"What about clothes Arthur, you don't think the lady would mind if I paraded in in my birthday suit."

Arthur laughed, but pointed to the clothes resting on the chair in the corner of the room.

"When you're done, come to the hall, we will not start with out you."

With that he left.


	8. Chapter 8

The doors of the great hall, where wide open

The doors of the great hall were wide open. For the first time in a week the knights returned to the round table. They sat as one looking at each other's faces, faces they thought they may never see again. It was not that the war had frightened them to believe this, it was just the fact that they had returned here again, a place that was no longer meant to be home, but still was and now always will be. There were many seats empty but that was usual as many lives were lost over the years, the recent addition was Dagonet's chair which stood empty next to Bors. Their stillness was but interrupted as Tristan arrived and took his seat silently, followed by Lancelot who came in holding his head in his hands, his face contorting in agony. They all waited patiently for Arthur to arrive, him and that girl.

They walked through the doors shortly after, walking side by side until they reached the table where Arthur took a seat but the girl remained standing. She didn't have to call the meeting to order, the knights gave her their undivided attention, partially for her mesmerising beauty but mostly for her mysterious appearance. They all wanted to know the reason for her arriving at the battlefield, seemingly out of nowhere.

"I believe some of you already know me" she looked pointedly at Bor "Those who don't must know only that I am the girl with no name."

A couple weak chuckles where passed at these words.

"I don't have to explain to you why it is so; it has no relevance to why I came to talk to you now. I am one of the last of my race for whom human kind has not yet lost its interest. I hope to preserve your kind for as long as I can but, that can only be done if the balance of the world is stable. Should the scale of powers shift, all could be lost. The monsters that lurk in this world are waiting for the wrong misplaced step to strike you down, and like monsters there are men who will try and take your life and the life of your families. In my prediction the world is stable right now, but for how long? This is but a question of time. Here is where you come in my knights. The power must be stable and for that I need your great combat and fighting skills to keep the worlds evil at bay. It is why I returned you Tristan" she gave him a pointed look "and you Lancelot. I need all of you. It is up to you and your leader to decide on what you want to do from here. I have no further influence on you, but should you decide to help others and do great deeds for fellow men, I will stay vigilant to guard you and your family from harm, should you however refuse, then the scale will tip. It may happen today, tomorrow, next week or next month. It might be on your child's birthday, or on your sons wedding day. It cannot be said for sure but when in does it will be too late and not even I would be able to save all the lost lives. Evil is like an all consuming monster, it can strike in any form, and it will not stop, but move from one place to the next, by the time it arrives here it will be too late."

When her speech was done, the girl sat down leaving the knights looking stunningly at her. The silence was absolute, until finally Lancelot always being the bravest of the lot, broke the silence with a question.

"What exactly do you mean by your kind?"

The girl answered with out hesitation

"I'm not human if that's what you're asking, but the sort of creature I am does not matter. I am harmless to you and there is no threat in me attacking, you can be sure of that."

"But how can we be sure of you not being just a common gal, how do we know your not pulling our leg, lass." Asked Bor gruffly

Arthur was about to defend the girl but watched as her face took on an apparent state of amusement at the knight's words. The girl smiled, but not a warm smile like the one Arthur saw grace her lips before. No this smile was wicked, almost cheeky in a way.

"You do not trust me Bor , I do not blame you. It is hard to trust people, when one hardly knows them. I will show you my knights but only you and you are never to speak of this to anyone." Here she paused to scan the men with her eyes. "Understood?"

She watched as each bowed his head at her, only when the last of then gave her a nod of his head did she get up from her chair. Slipping the cloak off her shoulders she leaned forward, her smile never leaving her lips. At first no one saw any difference. That was until something black and leathery appeared from her back. It stretched out to the ceiling then unfolded it self completely reviling its true shape. It was a wing. The knights looked on in amazement as the second wing started to unfold. When both wings where extended the girl started to flap them carefully back and forth, careful not to knock of the pitchers of wine from the table .

"Is this proof enough that I am not one of your race or would you like to see my tail?" she asked teasingly


	9. Chapter 9

The knights were silent

The knights were silent. Some were staring openly while others more polite looked down, occasionally stealing glances. Tristan was amazed, his eyes followed the wings' movement, it was hypnotizing. Lancelot was the only one who wasn't looking at all, as by now his head ache had become unbearable and he rested his head on his arms, his eyes tightly closed. The girl seeing his pained expression walked towards him her wings gently brushing past the knights' chairs. She could feel his pain radiate from him in waves of heat, his neck had by now turned red and she had no doubt that his face too was bright and running with perspiration.

Lancelot couldn't care less if Arthur himself grew wings, by now all he cared about was staying conscious. He felt a cool touch on his burning forehead pulling his head up from the table.

'No' he thought , 'I cant let them see me like this.'

His thoughts were interrupted by a gentle voice filling his head.

'Its ok just let go Lancelot, I will heal your head. Rest it in my arms and the pain will leave.'

Too tired to protest, he let the girl lift his head and coddle it in her arms, within seconds all the pain disappeared and all that remained was a very welcomed numbness. He felt his mouth pull into a smile as he finally managed to open his eyes. What he saw was six pairs of concerned eyes, peering at him and at the girl behind him with bewildered expressions. Finally managing to extract his head from her grasp, Lancelot turned around to thank her, but jumped in his seat. There stood the girl, she looked normal, except for that one small extra detail to her feature that he had missed before, it was relatively insignificant. She had a pair of WINGS growing out of her back. Lancelot almost fell of his chair, he couldn't believe what he saw, this was too much even for him.

"Th..thanks" he managed to stutter out

"Your welcome knight."

He watched the girl, the creature turn and walk back to her seat. She folded her wings back laying them against her back and picking the cloak off the floor, tied it loosely around her shoulders again. She looked no different from a human girl, if not counting her overly pale skin; she could pass for a village lass. Though Tristan doubted any girl in the village would match to her beauty. He found it surprising that after seeing who the girl really was he still felt incredibly attracted to her.

"If there are no further questions, then you must excuse me my knights. I must pack and leave at dawn. I was not supposed to stay this long, but because of the storm and other circumstances I had to delay my travels, but now that I have talked to you there is nothing more I can do here. If you decide to follow my advice we will meet again, and I will always be there to help you."

"How would you know we need help?" asked Gawain

"I'll know," was all she said before she turned to Arthur.

"They're all yours Arthur."

He turned and smiled at her with sincerity

"Thank you. For everything."

She didn't reply, but gave him a rare smile and left him with his men. Her work here was done.


	10. Chapter 10

It wasn't long before the silence was broken

It wasn't long before the silence was broken. The men all started questioning their leader at once. Arthur waited for their voices to die down before addressing his second in command.

"How's your head Lancelot?"

It was the final straw. Bor jumped out from his seat and turned on Arthur.

"Who is this creature, where did you find her? Tell us Arthur, why is she threatening our peoples' lives?"

"She isn't Bor, she had simply said that human kind will turn on itself for the gain of power and our people will suffer at the hand of those who have no care for life"

"But that will always be, I don't see why we should get involved at all, until they threaten our families. We are at peace now with ourselves and the Woad's, we have all we need for a quite and peaceful life. It's what we've been waiting for, for 15 years. Why jump into another fight until its pushing us in the back?"

"Because if we wait, it will be too late." Surprisingly it was Tristan who spoke up.

"And what do you know, you who never had a wish for a family." Roared Bor. "I don't think I even remember you touching a woman! Sure you have nothing to lose, but that's because you never had anything in the first place."

At these words Tristan jumped from his seat, he turned on Bor and hissed in a deadly whisper.

"Are you implying that I am less of a man then you? You with your whore and your pack of bastards."

The men were close to jumping on the table and starting a fight.

"Enough!" Arthur shouted, his voice booming off the walls. The knights were so shocked that even Tristan and Bor who were both in the process of drawing their swords, looked at the knight in surprise. This was the first time that any of them had ever heard their leader raise his voice at them in command. He was a strong believer in equality and always explained every thing to them in a calm and composed voice. Even when fights occasionally broke out between the knights, he would use a hand-on approach to pull them apart. Even Lancelot, who knew Arthur better then anyone, never heard him speak so harshly.

"This is not like you Tristan, to lose your cool so easily."

Tristan hung his head. He didn't know why he reacted so strongly to Bor's words. He had teased him many times before, quite a few times about his solitary life. To be honest with himself, he couldn't remember the last woman he bedded, it was so long ago. Maybe Bor had a point; he had no one to live for.

He looked up at Arthur and gave him a quick nod, then sat down, keeping his eyes on the table.

"Bor, you have no need in bringing Tristan's life into this. He chooses his own pass. It is how he is, and you have never before had a problem with this. I understand the changes we will all have to make in our life are pushing you down, but next time you decide to lash out at someone I'd rather it be me than my brothers, understood?"

Bor looked down at the hilt of his sword for a good minute before he mumbled an apology and fell back into his chair also gluing his eyes to the table.

"This is our new course in life. I know it's different, I can understand your feelings towards the changes and the sacrifices," he paused as thoughts of Guinevere flooded his mind "we will have to make. But we are knights, we are given the honour and respect for our selflessness. It is for us to hold onto the words we have been given. We swore to protect these people when we brought them here. We must think of them and their families before our own desires. This is why we are knights. I need you to see this my way men, or at least try to."

The knights looked at Arthur with understanding in their eyes. They were in this together, and although each was now a free man, somehow there was a mutual agreement between them. They all knew that if Arthur was to ask those who wanted to go, to leave, not a single man would go. As if reading their minds Arthur didn't hesitate to ask those who didn't feel the need to stay, to leave the table. When all remained seated he rose from his chair lifting a goblet of wine.

"I am proud of you men, for your courage and great skill, but mostly for your pure hearts that beat as one in every battle we have faced and are to face still. I drink to you and to us, the great Knights of the Round Table."

The men rose grabbing their goblets and drinking deeply. Bor suddenly looked up at Arthur and shouted

"Rus"

He smiled and together the Knights of the Round Table drank deeply for their future, and for their past.


	11. Chapter 11

The girl was still packing , when the knights left the hall

She was still packing when the knights left the hall. She heard them talking to each other in hushed whispers and prayed that they would keep their promise and not speak of her to anyone. It was bad enough to be an outcast from your own people, but if the humans were to start a hunt for her, the only place that was still safe would become a trap. Glancing at the doorway she watched as they passed her hut. They looked happy; she wondered how Arthur had managed to make them accept their fate with such ease.

'He must truly be a great leader' she thought, turning back to her bags. She was finishing packing, when the sound of approaching foot steps alerted her to a visitor. She turned, expecting to see Arthur, but it was Lancelot who stood at her door.

"Hey." Was all he said, a smile gracing his lips

"Hey."

"Still packing I see, need any help?"

"I'm finished."

"Oh" he sounded disappointed "Well listen, thanks for saving my life on that battlefield."

She just looked at him

"Um yeah well I know you did it for the good of mankind and all, but you didn't have to sit with me afterwards in the wagon."

The girl couldn't help but show surprise at this. How did he know? She was sure he was asleep; his Aura was peaceful, too peaceful for a man awake.

"How did you know I was there? Did Arthur see me and tell you?"

Lancelot laughed. It was a pleasant sound, she thought. A deep smooth rumble, nothing like it had ever passed her ears before.

"No I was just lying there when I heard you, I opened my eyes, only half awake and saw you sitting nursing Tristan and humming a tune. What song were you humming to?"

"It's a lullaby, my mother used to sing to me." She regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth. Why did she just tell that to a complete stranger, and a human stranger for that matter? She turned away, grabbing her bags from behind her.

"Oh."

"Yes well, Lancelot, I must go take these things to the stable. I'm leaving soon and I haven't even saddled my mare."

Lancelot looked crest fallen. He glanced at her again with evident worry in his eyes.

"Will I see you again?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"When you need me."

Pushing past him the girl made her way to stables, never once looking back.


	12. Chapter 12

The sun glimpsed over the hills , and golden light flooded the camp

The sun glimpsed over the hills and golden light flooded the land. The camp was still as most of the villagers were resting after their tiresome journey the day before. The only thing that was heard apart from the clucking of chickens in the barn was the soft thumps of hoof beats on the stone road. A girl was walking her chocolate coloured mare to the village gates. As she approached, the gates started to open on their own, as if welcoming her back into the open world, filled with adventure, still yet to discover.

"This is it Philata, let us go and look for ourselves the wonders of the human world." She spoke gently to the horse. The mare as if understanding her masters words gave a nod of her head.

The girl got in the saddle and was about to ride out the gates, when a movement to her right caught her attention. Tristan was watching her silently, his blue eyes looking straight at her. He didn't move, neither did she. Finally she rode up to him, intending to stay only long enough to wish him well. She didn't plan to delay her departure any further.

"Tristan, you're out early. Surely it is not to see me off."

"I was out feeding the eagle."

'Yes, your loyal friend. He watched me heal you, wouldn't leave your side, stayed with you all the way to the camp, circling the wagon like his life depended on it."

She smiled, making him look at her lips with lust. He wanted to feel those lips. It was like something was drawing him towards her. He walked up to her, grabbed her hand and pressed it to his lips. She felt his beard tickle her wrist and watched as he drew back, still smiling at him.

"Will you be back?"

"No."

He looked into her eyes, and for a second she felt like she might drown in their depth. They were so full of life like two orbs of ocean light. She wanted to see them look at her like that always.

"But I will find you." He said, his eyes never leaving hers as he took a step back and whistled softly.

A minute later an eagle flew down from the sky to sit on his arm. He watched him land and gave the bird a stroke on the back, before catching her eye again.

"I know you will." She said turning her horse to face the gates.

He watched her kick her horse into a canter and ride out the gates, the doors magically closing behind her.


	13. Chapter 13

"I heard their going to defend the village to the North

"I heard they're going to defend the village to the North. They sent a message last night saying that a terrible beast had been terrorising their village every seventh day. They had sent for help to all the other villages as well, but all of them denied it, as they feared the beast would strike them next if they were to get involved." Said plump middle aged women. She was the wife of the butcher and a terrible gossip. At this time she was telling her neighbour, the Smith's daughter about the knight's latest quest.

"My they sure are always getting involved in everything they need not be. I swear one of these days; they will leave and never return." Said the Smith's daughter in a snide, matter of fact voice.

The butcher's wife walloped her on the head.

"Don't you waggle your tongue lass, noble men they are, fighting to help people whom they have no care to. Pray your future husband be half of a man these lads are."

The Smith's daughter pouted and walked away.

'That woman always thinks she knows better. I'm sure the men my papa picks will be just fine a husband.'

At the same time in another part of the village the ground shook as the Knights of the Round Table rode through the gates and on their way north, ready to face yet another great adventure.


End file.
